fantfandomcom-20200215-history
The Murphy Awards
The Murphy Awards is a ceremony featured on Fantasmic to honor the creative work and dedication of Fant!Members and Fant!Staff. The title of the ceremony comes from Murphy, Fantasmic's dragon mascot. Presently, the plan is to maintain this as a semi-annual award "show." The First Semi-Annual Murphy Awards took place in the Spring of 2010, with the actual ceremony taking place on 4 May 2010. Members vote on categories for In-Character awards (such as "Best AU Couple," "Best Hero," etc.) and Out-of-Character awards (such as "Most Obsessed With Their Character," etc.). There is also a special "Staff Picks" section, in which members of the Staff collectively select members to honor in certain categories such as "Most Active" and "Best Profile Application." There has only been one Murphy Awards so far, but the Staff is anticipating a follow-up later in the Fall of 2010. The First Semi-Annual Murphy Awards Conducted: 4 May 2010 Host: The Genie (portrayed by Rune) The First ceremony was hosted by the Genie (played by Staff Member Rune)! Guest presenters: The Good Fairies, Maleficent, and Maid Marian. It was a boardwide success, and sparked a good deal of member cooperation and interest. Winners were gifted small banners made by Fant!Staff Kat and Ammers. The In-Character categories and winners were as follows (listed with the nominees' respective threads; winners in bold) : BEST AU COUPLE *Claude Frollo/Charlotte La Bouff (CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT? [VALENTINE'S THREAD]) *'Jack/Esmeralda (CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT? [VALENTINE'S THREAD]) ' *Eric/Jasmine (INDESCRIBABLE FEELINGS) *Megara/Eric (A TALE OF THE BOTTOMLESS BLUE) *Sadira/Mozenrath (OUR VERY OWN HAPPY ENDING?) BEST FRIENDSHIP *'Russell/Genie (MEET IN THE HEAT) ' *Genie/Carpet (CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT? [VALENTINE'S THREAD]) *Charlotte/Sadira (PINK GOES WITH GREEN) *Eric/Mozenrath/Jack (MAN, I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN) *Genie/Icarus (FLIGHT INTO DARKNESS) BEST RIVALRY *Mozenrath/Drizella (THE VILLAINS THERAPY THREAD) *Will Turner/Jack Sparrow (STRANGE TIDES ROLL IN) *Amelia/Prince John (AGRABAH FANT!QUEST) *Mozenrath/Aladdin (IN THE JUNGLE) *'Clopin/Phoebus (IT'S JUST THE GYPSY IN MY SOUL) ' BEST HERO *Genie *Charlotte La Bouff *Ariel *'Aladdin ' *Esmeralda BEST NEUTRAL *Mozenrath *'Jack Sparrow ' *Clopin *Drizella Tremaine *Le Fou BEST VILLAIN *'Claude Frollo ' *Ursula *Shan Yu *Hades *Prince John BEST DIALOGUE *Genie *Jack Sparrow *Ursula *Hades *'Charlotte La Bouff ' BEST CHARACTER INSULT WINNER: Mozenrath of Drizella' (THE VILLAINS THERAPY THREAD): '"That woman is living proof that you don't need magic to be an absolute witch." BEST AWKWARD MOMENT *Villains being shown their misdeeds (THE VILLAINS THERAPY THREAD) *'The men becoming women (MAN, I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN) ' *Peter Pevensie dodging a kiss from Charlotte La Bouff (FAIRYTALES CAN COME TRUE?!) *Charlotte's potion wears off as Frollo proposes (CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT? [VALENTINE'S THREAD]) *Phoebus trying to propose to Esmeralda (IT'S JUST THE GYPSY IN MY SOUL) BEST EPIC BATTLE *laddin and Mozenrath vs Nasira (A DAY WARM ON THE SAND) *Jaquelina vs Frollo (MAN, I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN) *Jack, Lucy, and Peter vs the French (BAD LUCK ABOARD) *'The Snowball Fight (THE HOLIDAY SNOWBALL THREAD) ' *Eric and Megara vs. pirates (A TALE OF THE BOTTOMLESS BLUE) BEST HEROIC MOMENT *Jane Porter, post 31# (A SLIGHTLY MAD TEA PARTY) *Russell catching a pickpocket ((MEET IN THE HEAT) *'Mini-Moze saving Genie from the giant genie-chomping plant, post #15 (THE DEFINITION OF INSANITY) ' *Elizabeth Swann (A PROBLEMATIC SITUATION) *Megara going to save Eric (A TALE OF THE BOTTOMLESS BLUE) BEST VILLAIN MOMENT *Frollo capturing GirlJack (MAN, I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN) *'Ursula rebrainwashing and taunting Eric (MY ULTIMATE DESIGN) ' *Frollo's ultimatum for Esmeralda (TU VAS ME DÉTRUIRE) *Frollo's stalking Jasmine (NEVER PASS OFF YOUR GUILT LINES.) BEST SAPPY/ROMANTIC MOMENT *'Jack telling Esme the potion wore off (CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT? [VALENTINE'S THREAD]) ' *Aladdin and Jasmine (CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT? [VALENTINE'S THREAD]) *Charlotte and Frollo (CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT? [VALENTINE'S THREAD]) *Thread: (IT'S JUST THE GYPSY IN MY SOUL) BEST FUNNY QUOTE WINNER: Prince John'' (AGRABAH FANT!QUEST): "Walk?" he called. "Out here? Oh, to be amongst the sane and decent, that we must walk to our deaths! Won't somebody lift me? I am getting sand between the royal toes! I should be raised above such unpleasantries!" BEST SERIOUS QUOTE WINNER: Will Turner (STRANGE TIDES ROLL IN): "Will’s face turned to stone and his jaw clenched at Jack’s comments, a slight, bashful flush reaching his neck. Anger stirred within Will, and about a hundred new temptations went through is mind: the urge to hit Jack, to tell him that wasn't his business. Will wouldn't insult Elizabeth's honor, though he suspected that the proprieties of marriage and love were more important to him that they were to Elizabeth herself. She was so strong-willed, so bold...but she was a highborn lady, and Will dishonored her enough just by marrying her. Of course Jack wouldn't understand that, he had known women all over the Caribbean, and Will suspected he had more than a few bastards running about. But Will was too…what—honorable?—to lower himself to slugging the pirate for superficial insults." BEST OVERALL POST *Rune’s post 17# (THE VILLAINS THERAPY THREAD) *Genie's intro (THE VILLAINS THERAPY THREAD) *Jack Sparrow, Post #4 (A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME) *Mulan's first post in (THE LIONESS DANCE) *'Genie's intro (CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT? [VALENTINE'S THREAD]) ' BEST OVERALL THREAD *CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT? [VALENTINE'S THREAD] *'THE VILLAINS THERAPY THREAD ' *THE DEFINITION OF INSANITY *HIGH SCHOOL *NEVER* {ENDS} ANGRIEST THREAD *'THE VILLAINS THERAPY THREAD ' *PINK HALLUCINATIONS {{ *;;DEADLY {CURSES} *TU VAS ME DÉTRUIRE *CORRUPTION'S DAWN